


Lonely Stars

by cotharsis



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Idols, Insecurity, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Melancholy, Sleepy Kisses, minhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotharsis/pseuds/cotharsis
Summary: Sometimes, he just needed the comfort of another body.





	Lonely Stars

**Author's Note:**

> my heart hurt when seunghoon said he was lonely in the baby baby mv making.  
> i apologize beforehand that i tend to reuse phrases in my writing...

1 star… 2 stars… 3

Seunghoon turned around in his bed so he was facing the blank ceiling. 

4 stars… 5

He counted in his head, trying to make himself drowsy. Despite his body being worn out from dance practice, he just couldn’t slip into the bliss of sleep. 

He counted the stars, like his mother used to count with him during nights he couldn't fall asleep after a nightmare. 

Seunghoon opened his eyes and stared at the white above him. 

His room suddenly felt too big, his bed to wide, but at the same time, suffocating. It felt like he was all alone, trapped in this room away from the rest of the world. The comforter wrapped around him suddenly felt cold, his body heat dissipating. So cold. 

So lonely.

Seunghoon sat up, shivers wracking his body. He got out of bed with a heavy heart and walked out of his room, down the corridor and through the shadows. The cold from the floor seeped into his bare feet, the thin material of his long sleeve shirt and sweatpants incapable of shielding him against the chilled air of the dorm.

He stopped before Minho’s room in a daze, before opening the door quietly and entering, shutting it with a soft click behind him.

Minho was fast asleep.

Seunghoon slipped under the sheets, facing him. Minho’s face was slightly illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the cracks of the curtains. Seunghoon raised a hand and traced his finger over Minho’s eyebrow, down his cheekbone, to the curve of his lips. 

He looked so peaceful, the stress from preparing for their comeback completely wiped from his face. It reminded Seunghoon of watching the kids from Half Moon Friends sleeping so soundly and he felt a pang of wistful longing for their sweet company. He missed them, wished he had kids of his own to treasure and love. He let out a soft sigh, and he was close enough to Minho for his breath to cause Minho’s bangs to flutter slightly.

Even though Minho seemed like the manliest out of the members with all his bluff, he was beautiful. When he wasn’t being a complete dork, at least. The corners of Seunghoon’s lips curved up a little at the thought.

He didn’t know why he felt like this sometimes, in need of being close to someone, close to Minho despite seeing him everyday. Why he felt so lonely when he was surrounded by his teammates and managers, by cameras and fans. 

But he supposed that was the reason. It was the price of being an idol. 

Seunghoon leaned forward to rest his forehead against Minho’s. It was intimacy that he longed for the most. Intimacy unrestricted by the piercing eyes of the public. Something more than the press of his thighs against the other’s, or the pleasant weight of an arm around his shoulder.

He just wanted to feel warm. 

Seunghoon pressed his lips against Minho’s, eyes fluttering shut. 

Minho woke to the feel of something warm and soft against his lips. His cheeks were damp and he could taste the saltiness on his tongue. Minho opened his eyes, confused and wondering if he had a sad dream, just in time to see Seunghoon pulling away. 

Tears rested on Seunghoon’s eyelashes, catching the moonlight and looking like small crystals. Seunghoon blinked at Minho, before giving a soft smile. 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Minho shook his head and pulled Seunghoon closer, resting his cheek on top of Seunghoon’s head. The scent of shampoo lingered in his hair. 

It wasn't the first time Seunghoon had come to sleep in Minho’s bed, and Minho welcomed it, but it had become a more frequent event. He didn't know what was making his hyung feel so trapped, but his heart ached seeing him like this. He wanted to hold him and kiss all his worries and insecurities away.

Seunghoon wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist, trembling slightly.

“Don't leave me.” Seunghoon mumbled into the crook of Minho’s neck. 

Minho ran his hands through Seunghoon’s hair, leaned down, and brushed kisses over Seunghoon’s eyelids, his cheekbones. 

“I’m here.” Minho whispered against his lips. “I won't ever leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> somehow it felt like i was writing my own feelings instead of seunghoon's. it's lonely


End file.
